creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Working Title (Warriors Fanfic)
Allegiances Rainclan Leader: Sparrowstar Deputy: Oakleaf Medicine Cats: Turquoisepool Smokegaze Council: Fishtail Stormbolt Sageleaf Thunderpeak Skullclaw Warriors: Redstripe Troutlake Springtail Grayflank Noblewind Petalfall Flamedash Skytail Dustwave Queens/Caretakers and Kits: Ruffletail (Father of Sparrowstar's kits, Kestrelkit, Shallowkit, Patchkit, Ebonykit, Falconkit, Rockkit, and Coralkit.) Raincloud (Mother of Oakleaf's kits, Sprucekit and Otterkit.) Snowclan Leader: Blizzardstar Deputy: Snaketongue Medicine Cat: Starlight Council: Cleareyes Snowypelt Owlhoot Spikedclaw Mottledpelt Warriors: Riversplash Breezefur Jaypelt Hawkfeather Lightspots Dapplefur Elder: Gleamingeye Darkclan Leader: Greenstar Deputy: Blackheart Medicine Cats: Heatwave Apprentice: Talonpaw Council: Foxglovetooth Rosethorn Whitefoot Grassfur Apprentice: Northpaw Windleap Warriors: Shadowpelt Sticksnap Thinclaw Apprentices: Talonpaw Northpaw Queen: Icefall Cloudclan (Note: A sickness has been spreading through Cloudclan, so that is why there are so few cats and only three council members. Grandstar has been too sick to appoint two more.) Leader: Grandstar Apprentice: Floatingpaw Deputy: Beesting Medicine Cat: Frostwave Council: Treebark Antfur Apprentice: Dreampaw Firpelt Warriors: Shadyclaw Graysong Bullhorn Apprentice: Flowp''aw The Fanfic Prologue Frostwave walked over to the Longstones. Up ahead, she could see the silhouette of another cat. ''Who is that? Heatwave? Smokgaze? ''"Hello?" "Frostwave, is that you?" The figure walked towards her, revealing itself to be Starlight. Starlight was the medicine cat of Snowclan, and a good friend of Frostwave's. "Starlight! Boy, is it good to see you." Starlight's face darkened. "The sickness...?" "Grandstar is... still alive. She has two more lives. But Frogsplash..." She didn't have to finish. "Where are the others?" "Smokgaze and Turqoisepool are at the base of the stones, but Heatwave and Talonpaw haven't shown up yet." "I hope they're okay," Frostwave said grimly. "Let's go meet the others, and see what Starclan has to tell us." Frostwave nodded and followed her friend. Still, she wondered what had happened to Heatwave and Talonpaw. Where they okay? And why was she feeling so... scared? Chapter One "Psst... wake up!" Ebonykit opened her eyes to see her sister Kestrelkit standing over her. "Wake up, sis!" "What is it?" Ebonykit whispered, hoping that her sister wouldn't wake up her other five siblings. With the exception of Patchkit, they were a particularly rowdy bunch. "Uh, hello? It's today! Our apprentice ceremony!" Kestrelkit squealed. "Oh yeah!" Ebonykit grinned. "Let's go out into a more deserted part of camp, just so we don't wake up the others." "Good idea!" They walked into the huge, hollow stump on the far side of he camp. It was a really good spot, because if Kestrelkit screamed again, no one would really hear it. "I can't believe that we will be aloud to go outside of camp!" Kestrelkit squeaked. "With our mentors," Ebonykit reminded her. "Yeah. So, who are you hoping your mentor will be? I hope mine is Troutlake. He seems like a really fun mentor! Or maybe Grayflank. She's cool." "I don't really care. It would be fun having Thunderpeak, Petalfall, or Scullclaw though. We'd probably end up learning some different stuff, based of their lives as rogues or cats from a different place." Kestrelkit made a sour face. "Petalfall's too strict, and Scullclaw is always so angry. Thunderpeak would be a cool mentor, but isn't he kinda old?" Ebonykit pondered what her sister had said for a moment. "Eh, I still think it would be cool." "Okay. Should we wake up the others now?" "No!" Ebonykit asserted. "They would be really annoying. Let them wake up by themselves. Their apprentices now, aren't they?" Kestrelkit sighed. "Technically, no. But you're right. What do you want to do now? I'm bored." "I don't know..." "Hey guys. What are you doing?" Ebonykit yelped and turned around, fur bristling. Turns out it was just Sprucekit, who was two moons younger than Ebonykit but still more mature than all of Ebonykit's siblings ''combined. '' "Oh, hey Sprucekit. We were just talking about who we want our mentors to be. It's our--" "IT'S OUR APPRENTICE CEREMONY TODAY!" Kestrelkit screeched. Ebonykit sighed. ''I was gonna say that. "I know," Sprucekit smiled. They heard pawsteps outside. Fox! ''Ebonykit dropped into a crouch, ready to spring as-- "Kestrelkit?" Ebonykit relaxed. It was just Troutlake. ''Wow, I really am on edge today. I wonder why. "Hey Troutlake!" Kestrelkit beamed. "Troutlake, you okay?" Asked the unmistakable voice of Springtail from somewhere nearby. "Yep," Troutlake replied. "It turns out it wasn't a Stoat after all. Just a few fur''rocious kits." He winked and walked away. "Could all members of the clan, including kits, gather at the Diamondstone?" Chapter Two "It's happening!" Kestrelkit squealed. They walked over to the Diamondstone, and sat in the nice, comfy grass. Sprucekit even lay down. Ebonykit's other siblings trickled out of the nursery, one by one. Last was Otterkit, Sprucekit's slightly strange brother, and Raincloud, his mother. Ruffletail, Ebonykit's father, was nowhere to be seen. ''Weird. "Okay. I know this is kinda early, but it doesn't seem like some cats can wait." Sparrowstar shot a glance at Kestrelkit, who did the cat equivalent of a blush. "Anyhow, could Falconkit step forward?" Lucky! ''Ebonykit thought. ''I can't wait for my turn! "Falconkit, you are brave and intelligent. And rambunctious. You have earned the right to become an apprentice. Falconkit, you are now named Falconpaw. Your mentor will be Sageleaf." A shocked Sageleaf went to greet her new apprentice. They touched noses and went to sit somewhere in the crowd. "Coralkit?" Coralkit came up to the Diamondstone, beaming. Ebonykit sighed. Coralkit was a huge ''drama queen. She would probably freak out if she didn't get the mentor she wanted. ''Oh no.... "Coralkit, you are strong-willed, a good fighter, and very spoiled. I hope you will change your ways a little but with your new mentor... Scullclaw. Have a good time as an apprentice, Coralpaw." She winked. Scullclaw went to see her apprentice, but got roughly shoved out of the way by Coralpaw. She walked into the nursery and likely had a tantrum. Sparrowstar shuddered, and Sprucekit whisper-laughed. "All right. Could Rockit and Shallowkit come forward?" Rockit and Shallowkit claimed to be best friends, even though they were siblings and constantly fighting. They bounced up to Sparrowstar. "You too are brave and kind-" Mmm? ''"And you have earned the right to become an apprentice. Let's hear it for Rockpaw and Shallowpaw!" The cats chanted out their names. "Your mentor will be... Fishtail!" The duo went down to see their mentor, and Shallowpaw tried climbing onto Fishtail's back. It did not work. "Kestrelkit?" Sparrowstar waited for her to come. "Okay. Kestrelkit, you are cheerful and strong-willed. You have earned the right to become an apprentice. You are now... Kestrelpaw. Your mentor will be Troutlake!" Everycat chanted, and Kestrelpaw cheered. She sprinted down and tackled Troutlake. He swiped at her playfully. ''They ''look ''like they're having so much fun! It must be my turn by now! "And now... Patchkit!" The small tom attempted to climb up the large rock normally, but he was shaking so much he almost fell off. "Patchkit, you are smart and kind. You have earned the right to become an apprentice. You are now... Patchpaw! Your mentor will be Grayflank!" Patchpaw slid down amid the cheering cats to see his mentor. Finally, my turn! "Ebonykit, please come forward." Ebonykit jumped onto the Diamondstone. Yesssssssss! "I know you've been waiting a while, but it's finally your turn. Yay. Now, Ebonykit, you are intelligent, resourceful, and kind. You have earned the right to become apprentice. Your mentor will be... Noblewind!" Ebonypaw smiled. Every cat was cheering, all for her! She kept down and looked for Noblewind, who nudged her playfully. Awesome! Ebonypaw followed Noblewind to the training grounds, where the other apprentices (minus Coralpaw) and their mentors where sitting. I'm finally an apprentice! Best. Day. Ever! Chapter Three "It's like this," Grayflank said as she demonstrated the hunting crouch. "No, it's like this!" Scullclaw argued, putting her feet wider apart than Grayflank's and straightening her tail.Category:Warriors Category:Warriors Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Work in Progress Category:Writing Pieces